Please, put it DOWN
by Lady Monochromic
Summary: On one of his days off, Miles accompanies Phoenix in a bar.


**A/N:** As part of the send me a number and characters prompt: "Please, put it DOWN." - JULY'14

* * *

**Please, put it DOWN.**

Miles sighed; it was one of his rare days off, where he was free of the Prosecutor's building. However, instead of sitting at home reading last year's homicidal report or a marathon of the extended version of a film, from a certain franchise, he had been dragged to Phoenix's favourite bar.

"Are you seriously not having any more?" Phoenix asked, sliding off the stool ready to head over to bar.

"I'm driving."

"You could have one more to drink," Phoenix offered. He carried on after the stern frown Miles gave, "It's not too fun being the only one drinking."

Miles did not give in to Phoenix's, barely pleading, soft eyes – although they did hit one artery in his heart. "You let me buy the drinks so I've had my one unit of alcohol consumption. If you wanted someone to drink with you should've called Larry."

Phoenix nodded, "I won't force you. If you didn't drive here I could've loosened you up a bit."

Miles had no response to Phoenix's utterance except wanting to ask what he would get out of "loosening" him up. Was it for Miles, the once demon prosecutor, to embarrass himself? He guessed not, at least not a motive from Phoenix.

Before Miles could ask simply, "What do you mean?" Phoenix was already at the bar buying another round of drinks: one alcoholic beverage and a simple glass of juice. Miles waited patiently watching as Phoenix laughed at the bar attendant who had seemed to tease him about something. It was the same as last time Phoenix had dragged him out to be sociable.

This time, however, Miles did not feel so out of place in the bar that Phoenix was so familiar with and he kept eye contact with his friend who was walking to their table trying to carry two glasses and a bottle.

Reaching the table and exhaling at not dropping the drinks Phoenix smiled, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Miles took the cold drink.

Taking a sip, he looked over the rim at Phoenix who was watching him. Phoenix had an unreadable expression on his face and he could only guess by the open smile and those relaxed (awful) eyebrows, that Phoenix was at least happy in his company – and he was too.

"I guess it's just me drinking tonight." Phoenix laughed and took his drink.

"The only one drinking alcohol," Miles said.

* * *

Only two hours later, Miles was outside half-carrying an apologising Phoenix on his shoulders towards his car.

The two lawyers had been shifting through topics naturally that Miles was feeling comfortable despite the stool with one shorter leg he sat on. Both had forgotten their surroundings when they took it in turns with the teasing and banter. Phoenix took great pride in the many times he had managed to make Miles smile – even if said man denied it. The only time they were aware they were not the only two in the bar, was when they took turns to buy rounds.

Miles sighed. He had noticed Phoenix's speech had started to slow to rounds ago but had thought he had a better handle of liquor.

"Wright, I think you've had enough." Miles stared at the man who was leaning too much on the table. He tried to take the half-full bottle of beer – that Phoenix had not bothered pouring into a pitcher – but Phoenix moved faster than his drunken state should have allowed him.

Triumphant, Phoenix turned away from grey eyes raising the bottle of beer up to down the rest of the bottle.

"Please, put it DOWN." Miles did not like raising his voice outside of the courtroom, but his patience was wearing thin. The stubbornness Phoenix decided to have towards the bottle was placed to his lips, trying to get the last sips. With Phoenix's refusal persisting, as the bottle still did not reside on the table next to the other two glasses that needed to be cleared, Miles pulled on the fingers gripping the bottle.

"Wright," Miles glared using more force than he ever need to for his friend. "Put the bottle down. You've had enough."

The more Phoenix pulled and tightened his grip, the more irritated Miles became. He hadn't wanted to look after his friend but Phoenix's child-like need to hold onto the bottle, as though the prying hands were of a thief, had needed attention. When he finally pulled the bottle from his friend's grip, the bottle was empty and there was a stupid cocky grin playing on Phoenix's face.

Irksome was the least descriptive term Miles could explain Phoenix's actions. The blue eyes still grinning at him did not hinder that description and he especially did not like how his stomach felt watching his drunk friend. "Let's go, Wright."

"Fine." Phoenix sighed, shuffling off his seat.

If not for the looks of the other customers, the sober man may have felt he still had some dignity when Phoenix fell on him after trying to get off the stool. He took note of how heavy Phoenix was. They certainly weren't the children all those years ago.

* * *

Finally reaching his car, Miles had to take much effort in propping his adult friend against the door and let him into the car. Phoenix smiled before he ducked into the car and fumbled with the seatbelt.

"Here," Miles leant over buckling him in.

"Thanks, Edgeworth." Phoenix's voice slurred slightly. "I'm sorry for being incapable of even walking."

Miles could only suppress the smile into a smirk, "It's fine. Apart from your inability to walk and stubbornness to let go of a drink–" at that Phoenix groaned "–It's been a good night."

"Glad to hear," Phoenix smiled with both his lips and his half-closed eyes.

For some reason, it was only then that Miles realised how close Phoenix's smile was to his own. He was still leaning over with one hand was still holding the buckle of the seat belt and the other holding the back of the chair. Biting on his upper lip, Miles pulled back and slammed the passenger door shut.

He took his time walking round the back of the car to the driver's seat. However, once inside he did his best to reach Phoenix's apartment as quickly as possible.

It was his day off and he was supposed to spend that time alone…


End file.
